


Making Time

by Lucyverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: HARRY POTTER FIC WHERE EVERYTHING IS THE SAME BUT SNAPE IS NICER AND THEN SNUPIN HAPPENS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Time

‘Don’t _ever_ cut your hair,’ Remus ordered affectionately.

He had never been all that good at braiding but he got plenty of practice whenever Severus was around, with his hair getting longer and thicker by the day. It really did suit him, long hair. Especially when it was tied back from his face, small strands waving past his ears whenever his head was bent over a student’s assignment. It made his dark eyes even larger and darker, and his face a little less thin.  

‘What if it grows so long it reaches my knees?’ Severus teased as Remus carefully finished up the braid with an elastic band, ‘am I allowed to cut it then?’

‘Very funny.’

Severus wasn’t one for public displays of affection (if sitting alone in the library counted as PDA,) but he turned in Remus’ arms and kissed him without a care if anyone was watching. Moments like this made it hard to believe that there was once a time when he was full of bitterness towards Remus Lupin and anybody associated with him.

He had Lily to thank for that. She was the one who had convinced he and the Marauders to actually sit and talk things out like adults and form some sort of truce. Bizarrely, it had worked. James was still a bit of a prat but no longer in a malicious way. Sirius had been huffy about the arrangement at the start, but eventually came round when he discovered they had a mutual love for Queen. And Pettigrew became such a suck-up, it was almost revolting.

Remus remained pleasantly genuine. In fact, aside from Lily, he was the most genuine person Severus had ever known in his life.

‘I love you,’ Remus whispered against that pale neck, brushing his teeth against his lover’s throat; Severus grunted, clutching the werewolf’s shoulders with both hands, ‘Merlin, Severus…maybe we should go back to my chambers.’

‘We have classes to teach.’

‘We have time,’ his hands fiddled with the buttons on Severus’ trousers, ‘besides, your first year Hufflepuff class will probably be ecstatic that they don’t have to face the “terrifying” Professor Snape.’

‘It’s quite amusing to see them squirming in their seats on their first day,’ replied Severus as he felt Remus’ hands probe down into his pants, ‘and the way their jaws drop when I present them with chocolate buttons—’ he gasped as Remus put pressure on a particularly sensitive area, ‘Remus!’

‘You’re going soft,’ Remus murmured against the shell of his ear, chucking as Severus gave him a soft punch in the chest, ‘come on, we have an hour. Let’s make the most of it.’


End file.
